Godzilla (Omniexaggerated)
|-|Godzilla= |-|Emperor Godzilla the Hierarchy= |-|G O J I R A= |-|Perfect Godzilla= Summary This is it. The true Godzilla. All the others are weak. This is the ultimate king of monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: This category has become irrelevant. Godzilla can't be tiered at -Transfinity of his power. Not even Eternal Tiers can do so. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Name: Godzilla. Origin: Too powerful for an origin. Gender: Male, though he blasts this concept down. Age: Transcends transcension. Classification: Ultimate King of Monsters. Powers and Abilities: Too strong for powers. He doesn't need any powers. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Attack Potency: Blasts this category down. Even then, he AP-stomps everyone here. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Speed: Far too fast for the eyes to see. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Lifting Strength: Look! He's lifting this category just by not existing. That's how irrelevant this is to him at this point. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Striking Strength: Strikes this useless category down. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Durability: Unstoppable. No matter what you do, no matter what you try, no metter how much you throw, he will bounce back up. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Stamina: He never runs out of energy ever. Range: He at -Transfinity of his power can shoot down Danielmooalefinite Aleverses. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. Standard Equipment: He doesn't need equipment to take you out. Intelligence: Smart enough to beat Batman with Batfinite prep-time. | Is undescribable by undescribable foes, and is that much above his base form. | Wot? Notable Attacks/Techniques: He doesn't need to have any techniques. Others Notable Wins: Japan HOSTLESS (The Higdonverse) HOSTLESS' profile (NIGHMARE HOSTLESS and Emperor Godzilla the Hierarchy were allowed.) Star, Goku, and Asriel (MaxFoward, Dragon Ball, and Aleverse) Star's Profile, Goku's Profile, and Asriel's Profile Aleverse (Profile here) (Godzilla had to wipe out everyone, and was extremely angered. Emperor Godzilla the Hierarchy was used.) Inconclusive Matches: Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) (Unknown, Real Life?) Chuck Norris's Profile (It was agreed that Godzilla and Chuck are equals, and this was G O J I R A vs YHVH Chuck) Ascended Lord English (Higdonverse) Lord English's Profile (Speed was equal, both were at their best) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Good Characters Category:Characters with forms Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Massively Beyond the concept of durability Category:Massively Beyond the concept of striking strength Category:Massively Beyond the concept of attack potency Category:Stronger than Logan Paul Category:Massively Beyond the concept of beyond Category:Massively Beyond Tiers Category:Massively Beyond Categories